Haruka Tachibana
by Shusukefiction
Summary: Yaoi. Matsumoto x Tachibana. How they got together. U Life is a sequel to this story.


Characters featured here belongs to the manga artist Minekura Kazuya.

This story is a one shot focused on Matsumoto and Tachibana's pairing. LOTS OF SEX, SEX, SEX oh and did I mention SEX.

So those who had not reached a mature age to appreciate expression of love through physical gratification. Please leave.

People not matured enough to accept that there are gays in this world we live in. Please Leave.

I'm thinking about a sequel to this where they take a vacation/they are grown up and working. Interested readers please review and let me know.

"Haruka Tachibana, Please to meet you.'

"Takahisa Matsumoto, Please to meet you."

The vice president and president of Araiso High School Student Council introduced each other formally. It was Matsumoto's first day as president. He didn't want to admit it and his face did not betray the nervousness he was feeling. He had worked very hard during the campaigning to become president and he wanted to make sure changes were to be made in the school, no matter what the costs. People had always thought of him as cold and pragmatic. An all "A"s student. It was last year that he decided to run for president and he worked hard for it, not only in deeds. Since he wasn't too good at socializing, he had instead gone for another approach. He made sure people knew that although he wasn't popular he was true to his words and he proved to them too that he was capable enough to pull off his promises.

He looked at Tachibana, he felt weird that they were introducing themselves and even stranger was the fact that this was the first time that they are speaking to each other. They had been in the same class for 2 years and yet …had never spoken to each other. He looked closely at him and felt that they look like two sides of a coin, totally different yet …..something felt the same though.

"I hope we will work well together for the students." He held out his hand in for a shake to seal the promise. Tachibana gave a quiet smile "I'm sure we will" and took his hand.

A frown appeared on Matsumoto's forehead as Tachibana appeared to have held his hand longer than was necessary, he wondered if he had imagined the caress he felt as Tachibana' s fingers slid across his palms as he released it. He shrugged off the thought probably just his imagination.

That had happened 3 weeks ago, since then the most significant work he had done to date was announced the date of the school's autumn festival. He was getting more frustrated at the slow pace that the promises he had made were being implemented. And it was mainly due to the serene smiling willowy boy sitting just next to him.

'Look Tachibana, I 've had it. You've been postponing all the plans I've been making. I don't see the reason why we need to further delay the setting up of the Executive Committee. It has to be done fast and now."

"President. I'm sure I've told you the reason why I've objected. Your popularity level's still low and if you put up the EC idea now, you're just going to get un-elected next semester and all your efforts will go down the drain. Build up more rapport with the students and the student heads first."

Matsumoto's anger went up a notch it was better if Tachibana could show some sort of frustration than his stupid tranquil smile, as if he was talking to an obtuse kid.

" I didn't become the president to get popularity votes, I'm starting it with or without your approval!" Matsumoto was irrationally gleefully as he saw Tachibana's smile slip a notch.

He wanted to make Tachibana lose his control and continued to probe without noticing the change in his vice-president's expression.

"You keep talking about popularity and votes and reelection. How do I know if this is not a ploy to get me un-elected for next semester and be president your self.' Matsumoto continued with a sarcastic tone. "You're probably just delaying all my plans so that….." his body was turned around abruptly and he saw the fire in eyes slightly shielded by mauve hair and he realized belatedly what he had incur. He thought the other was about to hit him so his eyes widen in shock and his body stiffens when the taller boy press close, lower his head and kiss him.

He couldn't move as his mind knew no reaction to this sort of invasion and he felt his mouth being devoured and sucked upon. Then a tongue was introduced, trying to coax some reaction fro his own. His eyes unconsciously closed as pleasure spread through him. His body softened and his hands clutched the short he was bracing upon. The moment was broken as Tachibana lifted his head and both panted slightly at the exertion. Matsumoto blinked then realization crashed upon him as he pushed himself away from the taller boy. He gulped and swallowed, his face turning red as he realized what had happened then his eyes started roaming everywhere except at the person in front of him.

…..

The next few days passed by peacefully as both became cordial and extremely polite in their arguments against each other. Nothing was said again about the incident and none of them seemed to feel the need to bring it up.

But frustration built up in Matsumoto, he hated leaving things unsaid and he hated the cordialness they were serving each other during the discussions. It was getting them and the plans he had proposed nowhere.

Matsumoto made his way to the gym room, the gymnastics club had requested for an increase in funds for equipment and he wanted to check the condition of the existing equipment before meeting with them. As he reached the door, he realized someone was inside. He heard someone talking and recognized one of them to be Tachibana.

"Senpai, I…..I really admire and like you…."

"I'm flattered, Tanaka kun, but I'm afraid I'm already attached."

"But….but they all said you were single."

"My partner doesn't want others to know, I hope you can help me keep this a secret."

'Yes…..…"sniff sniff " of course."

Matsumoto moved out of sight as the younger student left and he went in feeling angry though he didn't know why.

For some reason, he wanted to lash out at someone and picked the closest target, Tachibana.

" , no wonder you are good at getting votes. Your love life is pretty colorful isn't it."

Tachibana turned and reacted stonily at him "Is eavesdropping a favorite pastime of yours?"

"I came to check out the equipment, who knew I would get another chance to see you at work."

"Don't go spreading this, the boy doesn't need people making jokes about his rejection."

Matsumoto grabbed angrily at the leaving Tachibana's wrist "Who the hell do you think I am?" he spat back, angry at the accusation to his character.

"And don't go playing saint, if you are really faithful to your partner, you wouldn't have kissed me." He hissed.

"What s this?" Tachibana turned towards him, Matsumoto backed up at the look in his eyes. "You're angry? Why? Is it…because you're jealous?" lips lifted slightly to the right.

Matsumoto's eyes blazed fury "Jealous?! OF YOU?! You got to be !" a hand cupped his chin and he froze. " I wasn't unfaithful to my partner because I was referring to you."

Tachibana leaned in close and kissed him. Matsumoto was caught by surprised and opened his mouth to protest. Tachibana saw the opening he needed and slipped his tongue in. Matsumoto started struggling, but his entire body was pinned against the gym room wall by the taller boy's body and he couldn't move an inch.

"Urhnnnn…"he pushed his hips upwards trying to escape from the embrace, and encountered something hard probing his stomach. He stilled as he realized what it was. Tachibana's uses one hand to pull out his shirttails and touched bared skin.

"Urghhhhhh" Matsumoto cried out in surprise.

"Stop." He exclaimed weakly when Tachinbana's soft lips left his and started on his neck, his thumb started circling maddening around his nipple; soon the little nubbin grew pert.

Another hand then became busy with his shirt buttons, Matsumoto felt strange, he was getting hotter and a heat started pooling in his groin. His protests had grown weaker as he suddenly found his upper body lying flat on top the gymnastics bench.

Tachibana striped Matsumoto's shirt off and started touching his nipples, Matsumoto flushed with embarrassment protested again: "Wait! What are you..!" his protest ended in a groan ,he throws his head back as hot warm lips started sucking on his nipple. He had never known that such ministrations on that particular body part could feel so good.

"ha.a…..a….a….ahhhh"

His breathing grew more labored as Tachibana's skilled lips move over his body, leaving a trail of moisture down his chest. He felt hands loosening his belt and unzipping his pants, and then cool air washed over him as both his pants and boxers were pulled down. Matsumoto knew that it was wrong, but he didn't want it to stop, he had been thinking about Tachibana all week since he first kissed him but he never thought it would lead to this and that THIS was what he wanted. He stared up at the gym room's ceiling and listened to Tachibana's quickening breath as his hands started touching him. Matsumoto jerked slightly when he felt hands on his penis. The sensitive part grew larger and hotter and his hands clutched onto the bench as Tachibana started to massage him. Then, the hands were suddenly replaced by something hot and wet.

"Nhhhhnnn….aa….." Matsumoto tried not to cry out and he felt some semen leaking out and then a tongue licking off the white substance.

"This might hurt a bit." Matsumoto was a bit startled by the husky voice that broke the silence in the gym room , coming from between his legs.

Matsumoto threw his head back further and his shoulders lifted when he felt one finger probing into him. The finger was wet and he knew it was wet with his own semen. The image further aroused him. Tachibana's long finger moved in and out gently on him, then a sensation of being stretch and a feeling of impending pain as another finger was slowly introduced.

He hears rustling and turns to face Tachibana, with his pants halfway down his legs, he leans over the smaller built body and starts entering him. Matsumoto body tense up as he feels something huge and hot entering him. His breath quicken as real pain threaten and the earlier sensations start to fade. Sweat mingled with tears that welled up in his eyes and his hands came up against Tachibana's chest as if to push him off, Tachibana ignores his effort and caught hold of his hands, he then locks both hands above his head with one hand while another started to pump his penis. A tongue slips into Matsumoto's ears and the heat started building up in him again, " …Re…..relax your body….a little" Tachibana whisper out in a breathless and husky voice. Matsumoto unconsciously did as he said and Tachibana slip in a few more inches. Tachibana crooked one of Matsumoto's legs on his elbow and started moving.

Matsumoto came first, Tachibana who had his mouth on his muffled his scream and he felt himself spurt out onto his body and Tachibana's. He then lay spent as Tachibana move on him a few more times and he felt something hot eject inside of him.

Matsumoto was dazed, he didn't know what to think or say. He could still feel a man's penis inside him and his body was wet with sweat and semen. He also felt something wet flowing out of him and down his thighs. He had never imagined that the fight with Tachibana would have ended like this.

The taller boy roused himself and pulled out of him. Matsumoto grimace a bit and discovered that he was very sore. Tachibana then proceeded to pull up his pants and started straightening his clothes.

Matsumoto felt …insulted. He had hoped that Tachibana would say something….anything since he was the one who started it all. But it seem like just another ordinary fuck to him. _If he can be nonchalant so can I_, Matsumoto thought.

Matsumoto, too started picking up his clothes and started dressing, as he was buttoning his shirt, Tachibana left the gym room.

Matsumoto almost felt like crying, but he was a master at blanking his face and keeping his emotions at bay. He didn't even know whether what had happened constituted to rape or whether he was just as willingly a party in it as Tachibana was.

Matsumoto walked back to the Student council head office and saw Tachibana. He was filling out a form and everything seem to be back to the way it was.

Business as usual.

Tachibana turned as Matsumoto approach " Ah, president, I have a leave form to submit." Tachibana's voice gave off its characteristic tranquil tone and his was back to his usual formal address as well. " I have to move house from tomorrow onwards, here's my leave form for the council. " Matsumoto took the form and stared at it blindly for a moment.

" Ok. I'm sure we'll be able to function normally in your absence. " Matsumoto tried to keep his voice businesslike and neutral as well, but he couldn't help but let slip a bit of sarcasm in his words." Yes….I'm sure you will." Tachibana was smiling as usual but his tone came off harsher.

Matsumoto looked out the window as Tachibana took his leave. He felt… ….he didn't know how to feel he realized. A guy had just fucked him and he admitted to himself that he enjoyed it. He had never thought of himself to be sexually oriented in that way. He had never dated or had interest in a girl, but that was mainly his tenacity in his studies and his ambitions in the school. Letting out a pent up breath he decides to focus back on his job at hand and he returns to the documents on his desk.

….

It was Friday; having thrown himself back to the routine of school and council work, Matsumoto realized that it had been 3 days since he had seen Tachibana. Even though he had said that he could cope without his help, Matsumoto had come to realize that he had always taken Tachibana for granted and that the boy had done more around here than he credits him for. Now that he was doing it all alone, he saw the work that he never knew needed tending to. He leaned back in his chair, Tachibana had asked for 3 days of leave, which means he'll be back on Monday. He still did not know how he was supposed to react or what to say when he sees him again. He went back to his work and realized that the room had grown dark. He looked out and saw the orange glow the setting sun was casting on the school fields. He remembers with a start that he was supposed to be home for dinner, his mother had apparently invited their new neighbors for dinner and he was to make attendance.

Matsumoto alighted at his stop and started the 10min journey home. The river he was passing by reflected the color of the evening sky.

All of a sudden, he saw a blurred movement to his right rushing towards him; he tries to duck it by was not fast enough. Someone crash into him hard and fast. He loses his balance and rolls down the small slope beside the river. As he sat up holding his head in one hand, he realizes 4 people in uniforms and mask now surrounds him. Without a word, they started to hit him with the pipes and sticks they had on hand, Matsumoto knowing he was no match to them, protected his head and face with his hands, curling up into a ball as they plummeted him mercilessly.

After what seemed like ages, the 4 men having exhausted themselves started to lessen their attack. One of them gave Matsumoto a swift kick in his back and muttered something to each other as they left.

Matsumoto slowly uncurled himself and sat up. Pain was coursing through his body as he stood up. He slowly made his way up the slope and picked up the bag he dropped when he was attacked. He then continued the agonizing journey home. When he reached home, it was already dark, he sneaked into the room through the back, had a showered which caused him more pain and dressed in a turtle-necked overall and jeans to cover his bruises before going down to the living room. His mom met him halfway down the stairs.

"Taka kun! You're home?! When did you get back? Didn't I tell you we have guests today and to come home early?! Never mind, they are in the living room now, come and meet them.".

Matsumoto followed his mother without a word.

"I'm sorry, my son had just got home this is Takahisa." Matsumoto open his mouth to say the customary greetings, when his words got stuck in his throat. Sitting across from him on the sofa was a late 40's couple and... …Tachibana.

He wasn't just surprised by the realization that he was his new neighbor but also by the clothes he was wearing. He had never seen Tachibana in casual clothes. His mom stuck a elbow into his ribs and he nearly doubled over from the pain, he quickly composed himself and continued with the introductions.

"Ah, I heard your mother said that you study in the same school as Haruka eh?"

The gentle looking housewife in a pink shirt and white dress asked.

"Yes, we…..study together." Matsumoto answered awkwardly.

"Actually we are in the same class, small world huh." Tachibana added on cheerfully.

After another half hour of pleasantries the guests finally left and Matsumoto spent another half hour in the kitchen having his dinner while listening to his mother lecture him about punctuality.

He finally half drag and half crawl himself up the stairs and locked himself in his room. He took out the bottle of medicated oil he had sneak up along the way when a voice spoke

"What are you doing with that?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin and turned with the bottle held in front of him like a weapon.

Tachibana looked at him with amusement twinkling behind his spectacled eyes. He sat leaning on the bed with his feet crossed and looking really comfortable.

Matsumoto stared at him in astonishment.

"How did you get in here?!"

"The window." Matsumoto moved towards his window and saw something he never saw before. Another window just across from his, but slightly more to the left, it was just an arm's length away and anyone could cross between the two closely situated houses without much effort.

"When did that get there?" he asked in amazement.

"My room's a bit dark, so I opened a window through the wall, who knew it was just across yours?"

"When did you know?" Matsumoto turned and stared accusingly at Tachibana.

"When I saw you in your room yesterday."

Tachibana swung his legs off the bed. "What? You didn't think I plan this right?"

Matsumoto ignored his last sentence,"Fine, do you mind crawling back to your OWN room. I have things to do."

"What things? Things with the medicated oil?" Tachibana lifted one eyebrow, implying his thoughts had turned kinky.

Matsumoto turned and walked towards the door, Tachibana stood up abruptly and caught hold of his arms swinging him back.

"Wait! I need to talk….." Matsumoto couldn't contain his groan of agony as the movement pulled his bruised ribs and sting the bruises on his arm, He bend forward and tried to pull his arm away. But Tachibana swiftly uses his other hand and pull up the turtleneck.

Tachibana's eyes widen in shock and silence descended in the room. Matsumoto looked away, he knew what Tachibana was seeing. The bruises have all turned black and purple by now, he had seen it for himself while in the shower. It was a ghastly sight and his body looked like it was some kind of a patchwork piece.

"Somebody beat you up." Tachibana spoke next, he said it like a statement and not a question. His voce was lacking its usual amicable quality, what replaced it was a cold and icy anger.

"Yeah." Matsumoto pulled his overall back down but Tachibana moved to stop him again, this time more carefully.

"Take off your clothes." Matsumoto's eyes widen at the command.

Tachibana grinned mirthlessly at his reaction, "Don't worry I'm not going to pounced on you now. I 'll help you with the oil." he pushed him lightly to the bed and added gently. "Come on, take off your clothes and lie down on the bed. "

Matsumoto was hesitant; he had been worried about how he would react at seeing Tachibana again after that…..…incident. But as it was, the situation had momentarily taken the problem off his hand. He was bruised all over and had not been looking forward to moving much, much less rubbing the oil onto the bruises on his back.

He took off his clothes save his underwear and lay face down on his back. His face started to heat up and he pressed it down further into his pillow as he felt the bed dip on its side. The smell of the medicated oil reached him as he heard the sound of hands rubbing vigorously together.

"This is going to hurt."

Matsumoto was startled both by Tachibana's voice as well as his hands on his back. He suddenly remember that he had said something similar just a few days ago, but the memory was soon replaced by the pain he was experiencing, he pressed himself further into the sheets and clutched his pillow. The hands continued to rub vigorously as they reached the huge bruise just above his waistline that had formed from the last kick he received, he could not help but let out a yelp of pain.

Tachibana immediately removed his hands. " You all right?"

Matsumoto breathe in deeply and let out the breath again before replying "Yah….just continue." He lay back down quietly, he knew he had to endure the pain the rubbing was causing or else he would probably not be able to move tomorrow.

"Turn around."

Matsumoto turned around slowly and lie on his back. Already the medicated oil was working its wonder and as the burning heat slipped into his skin, he relaxed slightly.

"Do you know who did it?"

"They were wearing masks but they were wearing our school uniforms. One of them said something to another guy before they left. Something about, me not going to be so cocky as the student council president so soon. He probably thought I was unconscious."

Matsumoto continues with his account, trying to provide as much information as he could, as he stared up at his ceiling and Tachibana continue applying the medicine.

It was after a while that Matsumoto realize that Tachibana had stopped moving his hands, but they were still on him. Tachibana's hands were holding his hips and slowly massaging downwards. His body leaned forward to look into the prone boy's eyes as one of his hands stroke his manhood gently above his underwear. Matsumoto suck in his breath, he had hoped that the taller boy would not notice the effects the rubbing was having on his lower half, but apparently he was out of luck today.

Tachibana raise one hand and pushed some of Matsumoto's fringe off his face. "You want me." He whisper matter- of- factly into his face, his hand continue moving up and down the growing length and he continued to look into the eyes of the boy who's breath was starting to grow labored.

Without warning, Tachibana's lips descended upon his and ravished him. The two could not seem to get enough of each other and tried to satisfy their thirst by drinking from each other's lips. Tongues roam and intertwined, finally Tachibana pulled away first.

"You're too injured for what I have in mind. I'll wait." Matsumoto pulled away immediately, he realized what he had just done and his face scrunched up in confusion.

Tachibana sat up and was angry with himself and the look Matsumoto had on his face.

"We need to talk." He paused and looked at Matsumoto to make sure he was listening.

" I like you. Since before you became president. But it seemed like you were never interested. So I never said anything or did anything. But since I got to know you, I've been getting the feeling that you share the same feelings. That's why I kissed you the other day, to test you." Matsumoto remained still, his head remain turned away.

Tachibana stood up in frustration." Don't tell me you are not interested; if you aren't you've probably punched the daylights out of me after I kissed you. Instead you just stood and look confuse and then blush."

Matsumoto sat up at hearing that "I'm NOT GAY." Silence descended soon after he makes the statement. Tachibana stood still staring at him, Matsumoto sat and stare at the floorboards

Tachibana walk towards him and leaned down close to his body, " Really?" his hands snake out and tighten menacingly on Matsumoto's still erect member "You could have fooled me." Without a second look or word, Tachibana climb back out the window and disappear.

….

Matsumoto's body felt heavy and he ached all over the next morning. He pulled his sheets above his head when he heard his mom calling him to get up, and went back to sleep. He woke up again as he heard the door opening to his room and some shuffling noises before it stopped beside his bed. His sheets were then pulled off and the late morning late shone brightly on a cheerful Tachibana. "Up and shine! Lazybones."

Matsumoto groan and rolled over "Shit, what are u doing here? Crawled in again?'

"Nope, your mom gave me your keys when I met her outside this morning after I came back from my jog. Asked me to make sure u get up and clean your room.. She was carrying a small overnight bag. She's going on a trip?" Matsumoto ignored the nuisance beside him and tried to continue to sleep, he wasn't feeling well and damn if he let him disturb his weekend.

A foot starting poking at his ass and he swat it away, he suspected that he heard a snuffling of a laugh. "She's off to see my dad. He's working in Tokyo. She usually leaves Friday nights, but she wanted to entertain your family last night. Now will u leave me alone"

A hand grabbed his arm "Nope. Gotta make sure….you're hot." The hand proceeded to turn him unto his back. Matsumoto was too tired to care what Tachibana did. He felt a hand on his forehead and sighed in relief at the cool pressure.

"You're burning up." That was the last Matsumoto heard before slipping back into blessed and painless sleep.

Tachibana watched him fall back into sleep and thought a while at the situation. It was really simple actually, he couldn't call a doctor as he would wonder about the bruises and Matsumoto didn't want his family to know. He guess he will have to look after him, his mother is a nurse and he had been taught well how to take care of himself. He exited through the window, more convenient and faster.

By the time Tachibana bought all the necessary stuff over, half an hour had passed. He first took his friend's fever, if it was too dangerously high, he knew he would have to take him to the hospital no matter what Matsumoto's rejections were.

It wasn't too high. But the bruises sustain is probably draining him of the necessary strength he needed. His hands touched the sheets and realized they were a bit wet due to the sweating the fever had caused and Matsumoto seemed to be shivering a bit in his sleep. Fist things first.

He carried the lithe body over to a resting chair just next to the study table and starting changing the sheets. He then took out a basin of warm water and strip Matsumoto of all his clothes. His mouth dried up a bit at finally seeing his one time lover's body in the bright daylight. He then started towel bathing the body before dressing him up gain.

Throughout the entire process, Matsumoto glazed over eyes had opened several times only to have his heavy lids droop back down.

The taller boy carried him back and laid him gently on the bed. A sigh escaped from Matsumoto's lips as his head touched the pillow.

The room was dark when Matsumoto finally woke up. His limbs felt achy and his throat parched. He looked over at this digital clock and realized it was 7.30 in the evening. He couldn't recall what had happened, he seemed to have been dreaming throughout the day, his fevered mind had not been able to differentiate between reality and dream state. He looked at his clothes. Okay, at least he knew he hadn't dreamt that Tachibana had stripped him naked and touched almost all parts of him.

His brows furrowed, he remembers someone trying to get him up to eat, but he had been so groggy and tired he couldn't really figure out what was going on. But he recalled eating porridge and then had taken medicine as well. His face burned red as he remembered lips on his feeding him water. He wondered if that was a dream or reality. The lamp beside him lit on and his eye narrowed, not being able to adjust to the bright sensory yet.

"How are u feeling?" a deep voice penetrated his ears as he feel cool hands on his forehead.

He swallowed "Better." He croaked rather than said it.

He sat up and a glass was placed into his hands, he accepted it readily and gulped down the water hungrily.

"Thanks. For the water and ….for taking care of me today."

"Anytime."

A pause.

"umm..u hungry? I got brought some food over from my place. I left it on your table." He moved his head a little towards the direction of the study table.

Another pause.

"Well….I'll be going now." Tachibana started his exit from the window.

Matsumoto cleared his throat a little before saying " Umm…..see you on Monday."

Tachibana paused halfway out the window "Yah, see you on Monday."

….

The following week passed by relatively normal and peaceful. Matsumoto and Tachibana had started the plan to implement the EC. And neither talked or mentioned about the incident at Matsumoto's room

It was finally Friday again; it has been 4 hours since class had ended. Matsumoto walked along the quiet corridors of the sports building. It was the first time that week that he was walking alone, Tachibana had always seem to be next to him when he was alone. Even though the mauve haired boy had not said anything, Matsumoto knew he was worried for his safety.

He had not known what he felt about this sort of…..protection.

Tachibana had been held up by some students who wanted to meet with him, he had asked Matsumoto to wait for him to go home together, but he had to rush home before his mum left the house. He wondered when he had gotten this weak, or perhaps he never had been that active to incur that kind of attention before.

The fine hairs behind his neck started to stand up and he turned around quickly, but he wasn't fast enough. A cloth clamped over his nose and mouth, while hands held his behind his back. A rage rushed through him. "NO I WON"T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN" he thought to himself, he struggled and managed to throw the person holding him to the wall, the assailant let out a grunt and his hand slackened, As Matsumoto tried to struggled out of the grip, a fist ploughed into his stomach and he let out the air he was holding and breathed in the chlorine fumed cloth. His vision started to blur and he felt himself fall over.

….

Matsumoto woke up. He tried to focus his eyes and felt a slow throb on his left temple. He looked around and realized he was in the gym room. It was the same room that he and Tachibana had…..He shivered and felt bare skin touched leather. He tried to raise his legs, but couldn't, neither could he move his hands. He was sitting on an exercise machine of sorts. He was spread eagle legged on 2 benches and his hands were raised and tied to his sides. A gag had been tied to his mouth and that was the only clothing he had on.

"Well well well…did you think last Friday was the last of it?" A voice spoke and 4 boys he recognized to be from the 3rd year emerged from the corner of the room.

"You really don't know when to stop do you.' Another taunted.

"We heard you're still continuing with your "discipline" plans."

A tall boy, he remembered by the name of Muraki pulled his hair and turned it up to look at him.

"If you liked discipline so much, you should have come to us, we'll show you how your senpais dish out discipline in the good old days."

Matsumoto braced himself for a more serious beating, but a pock faced boy started pulling his own pants off and Matsumoto realized with horror why they had tied him up this way and what they intended to do. He started struggling actively, but the wires they had used to bind his hands only cut into his flesh and he felt pain and something wet flow down his wrists.

"Come on boy, your seniors is here to teach you Araisou's "tradition"."

Matsumoto's chin was held open as the grotesque object was forced in. He tried to snap his mouth shut, but the grip held firm and he nearly vomited as the boy pushed his penis further in as he ejected his seed into his mouth. Matsumoto tried to spat the offending liquid out but another boy had taken his turn between his legs and getting him to perform the same oral ministrations on him. The four took their turns and Matsumoto could only focused on murderous thoughts as the others sneer and laugh at him. After they had their fun, they started pinching his nipples and pulling at his penis and calling him a cold fuck.

"Hey guys, let's up the level a bit shall we, make him an "active" participant.' One of the grungy guys pulled out a blue pill from a packet and force Matsumoto to consume it.

It left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, the four started watching him intently and making private jokes amongst themselves.

Heat started building up in his body, It grew hotter and hotter till he could not seem to think of anything except for relieving the heat, he was no longer aware of where he was, his nipples jutted out painfully, he panted heavily, his penis was erected, swollen, red and hot .His legs and hands shifted restlessly as if trying to reach for something.

He heard laughter, but he didn't care, he thought of Tachibana then and he called his name. His throat grew parched and he felt hands on him, roughly touching him, he moaned in pleasure. Yes he thought, yes get rid of the heat.

He felt his hands and legs released and he was drag onto the cool mat. Someone stuck something into his mouth and he started sucking it avidly. Then a huge crash and noises, he did not know how long it went for, but the heat grew in him, and he curled up into himself to try and stop the pain. Someone called his name, but he couldn't respond, he was too far gone. He felt himself being lifted, he held on tightly to the person, a smell reminded him of Tachibana and he called his name, over and over again asking for his help, asking him to quench the fire in him. He felt himself being laid down; he didn't know whether he was still in the gym or somewhere else. He couldn't care less. Then cool bare skin touched his and he groaned in relief, he held on fast to the body and whispered Tachibana's name unconsciously.

Something hard and hot forged into him and he cry out in ecstasy, Faster, faster he thought and as if the person could hear him, the rhythm grew faster, he felt a hand pumping his penis, and he came with a scream. As he felt his own hot seed flow over his hips, another warm liquid ejected into his body. But the drug would not let go of its victim so soon and as a warm body lying panting on top of him, the heat had build up yet again. This time he took the initiative and push at the person until he was on his back. He slid down and sucked enthusiastically and strongly at the limp piece. He heard a gasp of shock and pleasure and it soon grew back to its glory. Wasting no time, Matsumoto tried to relief the heat in him again and rode violently.

Tachibana stared at the light blue painted ceiling; his body was sticky with sweat and semen. He felt drained and didn't want to move, but he lazily turns his head and realized it was nearly 10. He had to get a move on soon. He sat up and looked over at his partner who was sleeping deeply next to him. His limps were sprawled and he slept like a kid.

He winced as he saw the blood and semen on Matsumoto's thighs, if he felt sore, he had no idea the kind of pain the brunette will be in when he woke the next morning.

He dressed himself up and his friend up, carry him piggyback and started the long journey home.

Tachibana flopped back onto his mattress, they had been lucky. His parents were on the night shift today so they had not seen the state his uniform was in when he got back. Matsumoto's mother, who must be used to her son's problems with punctuality in returning home , had left a reprimanding note of promises and punctuality next to a cellophane wrapped dinner. He had helped Matsumoto washed up (he seem to be doing a lot of that) before leaving him and returning to his room.

Tachibana's guts clench again as he thought back on what happened.

He had finally finished the meeting with the 2nd years and was passing the sports building when he walked into Matsumoto's brown leather bag. He couldn't stop the panic that welled up in him as he knew immediately that Matsumoto had been taken again. He tried to calm down and recall conversations he overheard about the gym room being a favorite place for torturing students in the past. He had hoped he wasn't too late. But he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him as he yank the gym door opened. Matsumoto was spread out on the ground and a senior had his filthy dick in his mouth.

Another was playing with his penis while two others were rubbing their own on his body. He nearly vomited at seeing that, but rage had clouded his senses and he threw himself on the one on top of Matsumoto and threw a heavy punch. Blood spurted out of his nose, another tried to hold him back and he turned angrily, throwing him onto the gym wall by sheer force, he kicked another in the groin who was trying to pull back the pants. The last one seeing that he was no match for him, ran and the others followed painfully, each clutching their injured parts. Tachibana was breathing heavily as he picked up his friend's strewn clothes and carried the curled up body. Matsumoto had immediately placed his hands around him and called out his name in agony. He kept on asking for help and his hands kept moving over his body as if looking for same release that he couldn't manage.

Tachibana deduced immediately that the brunette has been drugged, but he didn't know what to do.

He knew what he could do to relief the pain his friend was suffering from, but he …knew Matsumoto was not a willingly party. His will wavered as Matsumoto pressed closer and his hand started down his stomach onto his aroused body. He gulped and made a decision. He laid Matsumoto down on a pile of gymnastics mats and went to lock the door, he then strip off all his clothes. His fingers trembled as he unbuttoned his shirt and unzip the zipper.

He crawled between Matsumoto's spread legs and even then he heard his name in fevered whispers. He raised the knees onto the crook of his arms and without any foreplay; he surged heavily into the hot aroused body. He groaned aloud at the pleasure as Matsumoto bucked his hips; his sweaty hands pulled the bespectacled boy closer even as his legs closed over the taller boy's hips. Tachibana bite lightly at his neck as he thrust harder and harder. The pace seemed to inflamed Matsumoto more and his hands clutched at his back. Long fingers crept down between their bodies and touched the engorged member beneath the brown hair. Matsumoto came with a scream and hot white cum spurted onto his stomach, his control broke and his own pleasure seemed to go on and on. Depleted, he slumps on top of the smaller boy and rested. He felt incessant hands on his shoulder and he rolled over onto his back, skin slid against skin and a hot wet mouth closed over his limp body. It sucked strongly and amazingly enough it started growing again. His hands clutched at the mob of hair bobbing beneath him. He felt Matsumoto sat up and placed his hands on his hips, Matsumoto rode him fast and hard and he came again within minutes even as he felt scathing hot liquid touch his face.

They had done it twice more before Matsumoto had fallen into a deep sleep. Tachibana smiled mirthlessly to himself. He wished tomorrow would never arrive.

Matsumoto wished that day had not arrived too. He woke up aching in various body parts and pain shot through him from his bottom. He couldn't even get out of bed to the bathroom, it was just too painful. His body stiffened as his memory caught up with him in a rush. He remembers everything, but what happened after he had taken the drug was a haze. He knew why his anal was hurting so badly now, but he couldn't remember who he had done it with. He had thought it was Tachibana, but how could it be, how could Tachibana have been there. But if it wasn't him…... he didn't like the direction his thoughts had taken him.

"Hey, you want something to eat?" The door opened and Tachibana entered in blue shirt and black shorts.

He turned his head and felt the urge to ask, but instead " You brought me home?"

"Yah, I thought you're probably light, but damn you were heavy." He sat down on the bedside and look down at him in concern "Are u okay? Does it hurt a lot?" Matsumoto throat constricted at look of concern being focused on him, he blurted out " Did we had sex last night?" Matsumoto 's face flushed red and Tachibana seemed caught by surprised at the question.

"Yes, I…. ….I won't make excuses for what I did, but I did had sex with you."

"Look, I know you were inhibited, but you kept rubbing yourself on me and I just…"

"I'm not blaming you, it wasn't your fault."

"The hell it wasn't! I made a choice I could have just left you alone, but I didn't. …..Because I like you, more than what normal friends feel for each other."

He clutched at Matsumoto's shoulders, "What about you, how do you feel?'

Matsumoto looked back, he was caught in a dilemma, he really didn't know how he feels and his face reflected his inner turmoil.

Tachibana sighed," I won't push you, I won't …..do anything you don't want to anymore. Let's just forget it."

….

Tachibana kept true to his words and things return back to the way it was when they first introduced themselves.

The four students who had attacked Matsumoto were arrested; apparently it was not the first time they had done such things. Another boy whom they had raped had reported them to the police. The school had decided to expelled them even though their case was under investigation. Matsumoto suspected Tachibana had something to do with the whole affair, even though he had said nothing. He didn't really want to relive what had happened and did not ask.

Winter finally came and school was over. Matsumoto's mom had gone over to his father's place again and he was alone huddled under the warmth the blanket on the table was providing and watched TV. He felt the silence the house was emanating and thought about his relationship with Tachibana. It was a week into the holidays and other than the usual neighborly visits their families made upon each other , Tachibana had not talk or visited Matsumoto anymore.

Matsumoto was still confused about his feelings for Tachibana and had woken up a few mornings, in physical embarrassment as he had dreams a certain mauve haired, bespectacled boy. Matsumoto was not as popular as Tachibana and thus had few or little friends to speak of.

Before things had gone so out of control, he was really enjoying Tachibana's companionship and they had many interests in common. Matsumoto, with his chin leaning on the table, stared blankly at the moving pictures on the TV. Finally as if he had made up his mind about something, he switch off the TV and the lights in the living area and went upstairs to his room.

Tachibana was lying on his bed, arms crossed behind his head and listening to the soft sounds of jazz coming from his Kenwood hi –fi set. It had been hard during the school semester to maintain a president and vice-president relationship with Matsumoto. So he was glad when the holidays finally came and he had a valid reason to avoid him.

A sound came from his right and a leg appeared from outside his window. Matsumoto then crawled in, face and ears flushed from the cold outside, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

He panted slightly and his bare feet dropped onto the wooden floor with a sot thud.

"I don't know how you do it, it seemed so easy when I see you do it."

Tachibana turned stunned eyes towards the boy but came back with a fast return,"I think it's just your legs are shorter."

Matsumoto took slight offence at that; he always resented the fact that his height only reached Tachibana's shoulders.

Matsumoto looked around, although Tachibana had moved in 3 months ago, he had never been in his room. It was neat, clean and so…..different from his.

He had come to tell Tachibana something but he didn't know where to start.

"So….where's your parents?"

"On holiday, they are taking a little honeymoon at some onsen inn."

Matsumoto smiled a bit "We seem to get the house watching duties dump on us a lot don't we."

Tachibana shrug nonchalantly, "What are you doing here Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto fidgeted a bit then he sat down on Tachibana's study chair and rolled it slowly towards his bed.

"I came to tell you something. Something I figured out."

Tachibana remain in his prone position and stared into Matsumoto's face.

Matsumoto turned away from the intense glare and focus on the pillow design next to the mauve hair.

"I'm….I'm not interested in guys, Tachibana, never have been, even now, I don't think I am. But I …..I can't stop thinking about you and I had…had wet dreams about you…." Matsumoto's face turn beet red but he force his constricted throat to continue.

"Don't get me wrong, I 'm not saying it's just sex with you, not that I don't enjoy it," he rushed through this part,

"But I ….I miss you even more. I like going to the movies together, check out CDs, talk about the council matters, argue with you…...but I think I like you more than that….but if….if you don't want to …..or lost interest already, I was hoping we still could remain friends…"

Matsumoto remained still, but his heart pounded against his chest as he anxiously awaits Tachibana's reply. Tachibana remain silent and the silence stretched on, Matsumoto heart started to clench in pain, wondering if he had screwed everything up and made things worse.

Then without a word, Tachibana reached out for his hand and placed them inside his boxers.

Matsumoto turned his face towards Tachibana, a slight smile had graced the tall boy's face, but what fascinated Matsumoto more was the growing rig under his hand. During all the intimate moments that he had "remembered", he had not touched 'there" before.

Without removing his hand, he got out of the chair and sat beside the boy, he slowly drew out the hot rod and started stroking it. He hears groans and moans coming from the pillow and it encouraged him to be bolder. He crossed his leg over the boy's waist and sat straddling the placid body with his back facing Tachibana's head. He pulled the checked boxer's off, leaving him only in a white t-shirt. He bends his head down and kissed the budding head gently. He heard heavy panting behind him and his mouth closely swiftly over and down the throbbing body part. A sharp intake of breath and hands clutch at his hips as the hips beneath him jerked up in reaction. Matsumoto got on all fours into a better position to pleasure his partner.

White liquid started escaping from the head and he licked it up as if it was ice cream. Concentrating on the task at hand, he did not notice long fingers peeling off his own shorts and briefs, until a warm mouth started sucking on his private part. With his mouth still occupied he let out an involuntary groan.

"Ahhhhh…nnn…..aaaa….."

Determined not to get side tracked he continue to slide his mouth up and down the swollen candy.

But Matsumoto was no match for the skilled Tachibana, fingers wet with semen, he continued to suck expertly at the aroused rod while he started lubricating his partner. Matsumoto nearly screamed at the pleasure- pain that the actions brought forth. His brain stopped functioning and his face pressed into the mattress between Tachibana's spread legs as his hips were lifted higher and Tachibana sat up. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the pleasure his more skilled lover was bringing him. He felt semen dripped down onto his face and realized from the position he was in, that it was his.

He came and his semen spurted onto the mattress, his face and Tachibana's chest He lay panting as he allowed his limp body to be moved into whatever position Tachibana wanted it to be in.

Tachibana lay him flat on his back and lay down beside him. He removes all their clothes and started slowly licking the semen off Matsumoto's face. His soft lips roam over his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and return frequently to nip his own lips and steal a few kisses from a mouth that tasted of himself.

Matsumoto heard a click and light temporarily blinded him from his right. Tachibana had switched on the bedside lamp was openly admiring his body. He wanted to cover himself , slightly embarrassed at his body, but he feel too sated. Tachibana smiled at a bit at seeing his lover blush and lean his head on one of his bent hands. He looked down at the boy whom he thought to be beautiful and started caressing him.

He had wanted to do this since the towel bath he had given the boy. He started with the cheeks moving his fingers gently and slowly down the neck, to his chest. He lingered over the nipples which he thought to be cute, until they were tight and puckered, begging to be kissed. Matsumoto's breath quicken at the caresses.

"Unnn….nnnnn…." he cried out as Tachibana took the invitation his body sent out and started kissing, nipping and blowing on the nipples. When they became red and slightly swollen, he continues his exploration downwards. The penis was jutting out by the time he reached his balls, Tachibana bend his head and kissed Matsumoto strongly as he stroke the penis. Matsumoto's hands clutch desperately in Tachibana's hair and return the kiss passionately. Nipples slid across his skin as Tachibana moved his body across his to reach for something in a drawer. Tachibana continues to laved at his neck and bit his adam's apple as his slicken his hands on a tub of lubricant.

Tachibana then lifted his face and watched Matsumoto's as he moves his fingers in and out of Matsumoto.

The brunette panted and moaned, his legs spread wider and bended without coercing. The fingers reached deeper but kept their pace slow. One of his hands clutches at the bigger boy's shoulders while another clutch at the sheets, a third finger got introduced and his hips left the mattress.

"Aahhhh….a a a….aa..a.a..a.a.a."

Tachibana closed hi s mouth over his partner and his tongue started mimicking the fingers beneath.

Matsumoto grew more aroused and protested when the fingers left him and he was turned sideways. A leg was straightened while another thrown over Tachibana's thighs. A hand pinched and massage his nipples while another grabbed his over sensitive rig.

Something big, hard and hot started pushing into him. The new position caused Matsumoto to tense, but the pleasure the bigger hands were causing relaxed his muscles again. His body pressed hard against the bigger one behind him and one of his hands clutched at his partner's ass behind him as the joining was slowly and slightly painfully completed.

Hot breath wafted over the joining at his neck and shoulder as a deep voice asked breathlessly, " IS….th…this…..Okay? An…..any…p…pain…?"

Matsumoto's heart clench at his lover's concern for him " As long as it is you, it's okay.' He breathed out softly.

Unbelievably, he felt the living member inside of him grew bigger. He swallowed and tried to move himself as Tachibana remained stilled. But his movements were stopped by the bigger body that pressed into his from behind. He grew hotter and hotter, desperate for release as the hands kept caressing him. Finally, Tachibana thrust, the force moving both of them on the sheets and groans, curses and moans were issued

"A…..a.a.a.a….a.a…a…..a.a…."

"Nhhhh….hhahhhaahhha…nnnnn…ha…hah…hah..hah"

Pleasure vibrated through the brunette's body as he felt spasms jerk his body as release long awaited for finally came. As his body grew limp again, the tense body behind him press his into the sheets and thrust powerfully into him from behind. As he felt his lover's release upon him, he screamed in pain as he felt something biting painfully into his neck as his insides were filled with a creamy hot substance.

The room grew silent and both felt each other's heart slowly return to its normal beating.

Something cold and wet dropped onto Matsumoto's legs and he opened his eyes.

White soft flakes were falling and a cold wind blew some in.

He watched as Tachibana closed the window and covered them in the thick blanket. They sat up on the pillows, sated and at ease as they watched the serene sight outside.

"Nice to meet you Takahisa." A deep voice whispered.

"You too…Haruka" The two savored the sound of their names spoken in consideration of each other in the aftermath of acceptance.

THE END


End file.
